Marise Aravel
|Base ID = }} Marise Aravel is a Dunmer merchant who makes her living selling meat in Riften. She lives in her house just off the lower level of the canal in Riften. Personality Due to her dour disposition, some citizens of Riften act negatively toward her. Because of this, if an object is dropped between Mjoll the Lioness or Brand-Shei and Marise, Marise will initiate combat. Dinya Balu, a priestess of Mara at the Temple of Mara, reveals a rumor that Marise is romantically interested in a citizen in Riften who is not a Dunmer. One can overhear Shadr, a Redguard, asking her out for a drink. Interactions Ice Cold Collect 5 Ice Wraith Teeth and return them to Marise in Riften. Wares *Marise is primarily a food merchant, but will still offer some other miscellaneous items. With the addition of , she stocks jugs of milk. *Her gold reserve is very low, about 64 . Her gold reserve will not increase with the Master Trader perk. Dialogue "Some fresh meat to fill your belly, perhaps?" :Tell me about the Thieves Guild. "They live below the streets in the Ratway like dirty animals. And trust me, they're no better than the vermin that slink out of there fors craps. They make it difficult for decent people to earn a living. Of course, not many decent people live here in the first place." :What's the Ratway? "It's Riften's name for the sewers beneath our feet. Absolutely disgusting! If you fancy keeping your purse filled with gold and your head on your shoulders, I'd stay out of those awful tunnels." "Keep your belly fuull and your shoulders strong." ;Ice Cold "Vegetables as crisp as a winter's morning!" :How do you keep this food so fresh? "I picked up a trick from a butcher in Elinhir, a small town over the border in Hammerfell. He showed me a way to grind up ice wraith teeth and use it as a preservative. Keeps everything cold and fresh, but only for a limited time. I'm always looking to replenish my supply, so if you come across five of them, I'd be more than happy to take them off your hands." ::Okay, I'll find some. "Thanks, I was actually worried I'd run out." ::::Any idea where I can find some ice wraiths? "Well, I'd be careful if I were you. I hear the Nords hunt them for some kind of initiation rite and not all of them end up victorious. The last traveler that traded me some said he found them at a place called Ancient's Ascent. Careful though, rumor has it a dragon makes its home there." ::Not really interested. "Oh! Well if you change your mind, come back and see me." "Be careful looking for those teeth... those little bastards are dangerous." After finding the teeth: "Some fresh meat to fill your belly, perhaps?" :I've found the ice wraith teeth. "Perfect, just perfect! These should help keep my stock fresh for quite a while. And, as promised, here's my trade. Hope you like it." "Thanks again for the ice wraith teeth." Conversations ;Bolli Bolli: "I have two more bushels for you, Marise. That should keep you well-stocked." Marise: "Sounds good. May I owe you for them?" Bolli: "Of course. Say, how are you going to sell all those fish before they spoil?" Marise: "You know I can't tell you that. As soon as I do, and you have a few meads in you, everyone will know." ;Dinya Balu Marise: "Dinya? I was reading that missive you gave me and I was wondering something about marriage." Dinya: "Feel free to ask me anything you like." Marise: "There's someone I like very much in Riften. I think I'd like to marry him someday, but... well, he's not of my kind. Would Mara be angry?" Dinya: "No, no... not at all. Mara believes that the spark of a union comes from inside us, not from our appearance. Tell you what... if you still feel unsure, come by the temple sometime and we'll talk about it." ;Drifa Drifa: "Thanks for that bushel of apples, Marise. They're wonderful. How did you keep them so fresh?" Marise: "Can't tell you. It's a bit of a trade secret I picked up when I was living in High Rock." Drifa: "Well, whatever you're doing, keep doing it and you'll have me as a customer for life." ;Maven Black-Briar Marise: "Oh! Miss Maven. What can I do for you?" Maven: "Relax, Marise... I have no quarrel with you. I just wish to speak a moment." Marise: "Yes?" Maven: "You watch the market, you hear the rumors around Riften. What have you heard about these dragons?" Marise: "I heard a traveler say that Helgen was destroyed by one of those creatures. Didn't leave a soul alive they said." Maven: "Interesting. Keep your ears open for me and tell me if you hear anything more. I'll make it worth your while." ;Nivenor Nivenor: "Hey. What's the matter with you? You have no right to spread rumors around town about me." Marise: "What rumors?" Nivenor: "You know very well what I'm talking about. You're saying that I only married Bolli for his gold and that I don't really love him." Marise: "Well, if the shoe fits..." ;Shadr Shadr: "Hi, Marise. How are you today?" Marise: "I'm well. How are things over at the stables? Old Hofgrir giving you a hard time?" Shadr: "Naw... he's fine. Look, I wanted to ask if you'll... um, if you'd like to... well, like to have a drink with me at the Bee and Barb sometime?" Marise: "Shadr, that's so sweet... I'd love to." ;Tythis Ulen Tythis: "Marise, I've come to warn you that the Thieves Guild has been harassing shopkeepers again." Marise: "I've heard. Bolli and Keerava were speaking of it just a little while ago." Tythis: "I hope that doesn't mean things are going to get worse around here." Quotes *''"Some fresh meat to fill your belly, perhaps?"'' *''"Only way to find fresher meat is to hunt it yourself!"'' *''"Vegetables as crisp as a winter's morning!"'' *''"All meats guaranteed clean and free of Rockjoint!"'' Bugs * Collecting 5 Ice Wraith Teeth, then selling/using one, will cause the quest to still say to return to Marise instead of reverting to the 4/5 Ice Wraith Teeth mark. * Sometimes, after completing the quest, the quest log will still say to return to Marise or it will say to collect 5 Ice Wraith Teeth in the miscellaneous quests. **This can sometimes be solved by loading a previous save and, before turning in the quest, dropping all of the Ice Wraith Teeth and picking them back up. * If the Dragonborn has more than 5 Ice Wraith Teeth, after bringing the Ice Wraith Teeth to Marise, the quest will remain, asking that more Ice Wraith Teeth be collected. **Solution: After dropping or using all Ice Wraith Teeth except for the five needed, talking to Marise will allow the quest to complete. * After collecting the Ice Wraith Teeth, it is possible that the map marker that should be on Riften will land in an unreachable area far east of Winterhold. ** It is also possible that opening the Journal and using Show on Map before collecting all five Ice Wraith Teeth will result in the map displaying Solitude. Appearances * de:Marise Aravel es:Marise Aravel pl:Marise Aravel ru:Мариса Аравел Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers